


monochrome.                   a taekook soulmate! oneshot

by fliirtseok



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bulletproof Boy Scouts - Freeform, CEO Park Jimin, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oblivious Kim Taehyung | V, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Kim Taehyung | V, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliirtseok/pseuds/fliirtseok
Summary: in which soulmates bring colour into each other’s monochrome lives.





	monochrome.                   a taekook soulmate! oneshot

jimin sulked, not contented at the description of colour his younger brother had given him. 

“jungkook, that doesn’t answer my question.”

jungkook tilted his head in confusion, not knowing exactly how to answer his brother’s question.

“hyung, there’s no other way to say it, it’s just-“

“just colourful?” jimin interrupted him, sighing and flopping down back first on the bed, arms spread out.

jimin closed his eyes.

“i really have no other way to say it, hyung,” jungkook groaned, lying down beside jimin, examining jimin’s pretty face. 

the moonlight illuminated jimin’s features exactly the way it was described in novels, shining softly against his smooth skin, giving him a radiant glow.

jimin’s eyes flutter open.

“do you remember?” he mumbles, sitting up to look at jungkook.

“-what monochrome looks like?” jungkook continued, placing his hands behind his head, fingertips at the nape of his neck, staring at the ceiling.

“yeah.” 

“-not really, it’s been pretty damn long since i’ve started seeing colour.” jungkook muttered.

“wanna describe it to me?” jimin chirps, eyes glued onto his younger brother.

“i’ll try remember.” jungkook said slowly, zoning out as he looked back up at the ceiling.

jungkook was merely seven when he met his soulmate. kim taehyung. a boy two years his senior, who had a gruff voice, contrasting his sweet smiles and his sweet, sweet personality.

the two had met when jungkook was sitting at the lake, feet swinging, splashing about in the cold water. there was a beautiful sunset that day, but what a shame- jungkook could only see the dull shades of blacks and whites and grays that lit up the sky.

jungkook heard soft splashes in the water, not thrashing, but soft “plops” of something solid being hurled into the water. he ignored it, completely unaware of where the source of the splashes were coming from. 

and then the stone caught his eye midair.

it was flat, and he wasn’t sure if it had a rough or a smooth surface. his eyes followed the stone as it skipped across the water, once, then once again, until it sunk. 

he watched the stone sunk into the clear depths of the water, before whipping his head around, realising that someone had been skipping stones overhead.

and as this boy caught his attention and walked towards him, he saw the flush in the older boy’s cheeks spread, and spread, such that there was this tint of- “colour”, they called it that, and it spread from his cheeks to the rest of his skin and his clothes too, his clothes were of this funny shade that made jungkook’s eyes hurt when he stared. 

and then he looked up. 

up, at the sun that had already started to set minutes before, and then at the sky, which was tinted three- maybe four sorts of colour.

and then his eyes went back to the boy.

“hi-“ he breathed out, exasperated by the pretty shade of colour brushed across the boy’s cheeks.

“-i found you.” the boy began, chewing on his bottom lip, eyes flitting up to the sky, and then back at jungkook, who was staring at his own fingers, trembling, shaking.

“o-oh my god you’re-“ jungkook whispered, interrupted by the boy who grabbed hold of his small hands.

“-we’re soulmates.” he continued, smiling at jungkook.

in normal cases unlike jungkook and taehyung’s, soulmates met each other when they were much, much older. jungkook was only seven when he met nine year old taehyung, and they were set on being just best friends. while jungkook rambled on about how beautiful the sunset looked that day, jimin zoned out slightly, remembering how he used to be left out of all the fun, when taehyung and jungkook would have the time of their lives every single day, playing tag, making up stories with each other- the dream childhood. jimin longed for a best friend too. but then again- it wasn’t like jimin didn’t have any friends, but he wanted the missing puzzle piece. he wanted his soulmate.

“-woah.” jimin mumbled, snapping jungkook out of his nostalgia.

jimin’s tongue found the roof of his mouth, nervously thinking of questions to ask jungkook.

“c-can you feel colour?” 

“well, no,” jungkook hummed, trying to think of an appropriate response.

“colour isn’t a feeling, hyung. it can give off a feeling- like a vibe, i guess,” jungkook stuttered, trying his best to answer jimin’s question.

“so you can’t feel colour,” jimin huffed, “but colour can give off a feeling?” 

“i guess you could say so?” jungkook explained, his tone at the end of his sentence softening, as if he were unsure of it himself.

jimin sighed loudly, plopping back onto the bed beside jungkook again.

the brothers laid on the bed, feet dangling off the edge uncomfortably. 

only the sound of the wall clock ticking could be heard, and the constant annoying ticking drove jimin insane. 

“so.” jimin snapped, breaking the silence.

jimin peered to his right to look at jungkook, grinning to himself as he imagined the expression that would plaster itself across the younger’s face.

“when is your boyfriend coming?” jimin asked, waggling his eyebrows at jungkook, who sheepishly looked away, swatting jimin’s fingers that were threatening to poke jungkook’s face away. 

“h-he’s not my boyfriend, hyung.” 

“-really?” jimin cooed, tickling his brother.

jimin knew jungkook in and out, and he could tell that the boy fancied taehyung- a whole lot. 

“-when we were younger, hyung, we promised to keep the relationship completely platonic.” jungkook said in a fairly hushed voice.

“and now,” jimin interrupted, “it’s not.”

speak of the devil- taehyung bursts through the door, wrapping both jungkook and jimin in a bear hug. 

“-not what?” taehyung grinned, lying on top of both boys.

jimin looked at jungkook, who was shaking his head vigorously, mouthing the words, “please don’t.”

but this seemed to only intrigue taehyung more.

“so? not what?” he asked again, patience wearing thin.

“not plato-“ jimin yelled, before getting cut off by jungkook clamping his hand over the older’s mouth.

“not-thing, yeah, it’s nothing, taehyung.” 

taehyung eventually gave up, flopping onto the bed beside jungkook, wrapping his arms and legs around the younger.

jimin huffed, clearly a little envious.

upon hearing jimin heave that sigh, taehyung let go of jungkook, propping his head up on his palm, his elbow planted firmly on the bed.

“what’s wrong jimin?” taehyung prompted, his breath tickling jungkook’s neck, causing a feverish blush to spread across the younger’s cheeks.

“taehyung-“ jimin cooed, ignoring jungkook’s vice-like grip on his wrist, beneath the sheets, out of taehyung’s sight. 

“colour. tell me more about it.”

jungkook sighed, clearly tired of jimin asking the same questions over and over and over again.

“hyung, actually, colour isn’t that important.” taehyung said slowly, afraid he’d trigger one of jimin’s many “you’re so lucky you can see colour” tantrums.

“-what’s important is your soulmate, hyung! you’re going to spend your entire life with them!” taehyung yelled, peering at jungkook for backup.

jungkook bit down on his lower lip, hiding his face in the sheets.

“i-i know, but-“

both taehyung and jungkook let out a synchronised sigh, turning their bodies to face each other on the bed, only to leave jimin out of their meaningless chatter.

jimin grumbled, getting up to leave the room, but no before slamming the door shut in his annoyance.

“he’s not actually mad, is he?” jungkook whispered to taehyung, unable to bring himself to look directly into his eyes.

taehyung cupped jungkook’s cheeks, pressing his soft lips on the younger’s forehead, smiling sweetly. 

jungkook felt so giddy, shutting his eyes for a brief moment when taehyung inched his face closer to jungkook’s once again, this time giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“-i mean he’s your brother, you tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading monochrome! it was actually meant to be a yoonmin soulmate au, but  
> i got a huge writers block in the midst of completing the last chapter, so here’s the first chapter in the form of a taekook oneshot!


End file.
